The Image of Truth
by the ultimate SoBe Master
Summary: When Ash and co. come to a strange city in the desert, they are awed. But an evil demon controls the Will Ash and co. be separated? Or will they find a way to defeat it? currently revising
1. The Mysterious Dream

Ch. 1 The Mysterious Dream

Ash awoke from a nightmare. Not your average nightmare, but true terror from the very bowels of Hell. Cold sweat ran down his face and his hands were shaking. "What a nightmare!" he said to himself, his voice shallow and shaky. Something didn't feel right.  
That's when he heard a voice coming from outside. Misty's voice. "Misty" he called, loud enough so someone could hear, but not overly loud as to not wake anyone else. No answer. He called again. Still no answer. "How odd," he muttered. He left his tent and saw no one. Nothing. She was still in her tent.  
He heard her voice again. He crept up to her tent and peeked inside. She was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. She had been talking in her sleep. He entered her tent. That's when he noticed the faint, blue glow surrounding her. "What the?!" He crept closer. He laid down beside her. He suddenly felt a tingling warmth in his chest. He closed his eyes.  
What he saw startled him. He was suddenly in a dimly lit room with a queen-sized bed in the middle of it. It was just light enough to see, but too dark to see much other than the bed and...himself? Since when did Ash have such a slim body with a set of boobs? And then he saw...himself next to him...or her? He realized that he was seeing through Misty's eyes. A dream.  
Suddenly, she spoke. "Ash"  
"Yeah, Mist?" he replied. Or, well, himself in the dream.  
"You're my best friend," she began.  
"This is true," he said. "Your point"  
"I feel I can tell you things I can't tell anyone else"  
"You can tell me anything, Misty! You know that"  
"Well, I haven't been entirely truthful with you," Misty paused to breathe and then continued. "My parents didn't really die in that plane crash like I've said before"  
"Then what really happened"  
"Well"

It was sunny. Clear, blue skies with not a single cloud in them. Like the ocean it was. And the grass was perfect. A vibrant green, and soft to the touch.  
There she sat. She was crouched down on the ground clutching her new Pokeball. It contained a Staryu, one of her absolute favorites. She had wanted one ever since she could remember. She was wearing a floral dress. Lavender with deep red roses on it, and no sleeves. It went just a bit past her knees. Her fiery red hair was short, cut in an almost perfect bob cut. She was seven years old at the time.  
"Misty?" called her dad from the front lawn.  
Her bright blue eyes sparkled beautifully as she sprang to her feet. She ran to him. "Yes, Daddy?" she asked.  
Her dad was a tall, well fit man with short, brown hair in a buzz cut. He wore a gray T-shirt and jeans. He bent down so that his violet eyes were level with Misty's. "Lunch is ready, Honey," he said with a warm smile.  
"Okay," said Misty, a grin on her face. "Smells good!" That's when her mother came out with graceful steps like those of an angel's.  
Her mom was a little shorter than her dad with long, flowing, red hair that matched Misty's. Her eyes were just a shade darker than Misty's. She wore a floral dress the same as Misty's, except it was baby blue instead of lavender.  
Suddenly, a shadow flashed by Misty's mom like a bullet. A split second later, blood gushed a crimson geyser from her neck. Her eyes widened as the light faded from them. She was falling. "Mommy~~~!!!" Misty cried, tears flowing rivers down her cheeks.  
"Tiffany!!!" cried her dad. He ran and caught her just before she hit the ground. However, she had been dead long before she came to rest in his arms.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared before them. He was dressed entirely in black. He even wore a ninja hood, leaving only his eyes visible. His eyes were yellow with an eerie glow emanating from them. He was about as tall as Misty's dad. "I warned that you'd be sorry, Justin," he cackled, "but you didn't listen! Now, where is the jewel shard"  
"Viku, you bastard, I told you! It's not in my possession!!" argued Justin.  
"I don't give a fuck! I didn't tell you to give me the damn thing; I told you to tell me where it is!" Viku shouted. Justin remained silent. "Not gonna tell me, eh? Then you can die too!!" Viku disappeared again. Suddenly, Justin collapsed to the ground with blood pooling around him.  
"Da~~~ddy~~~~~!!!" Misty cried. More tears followed. Suddenly, she turned serious, and her eyes began to glow deep blue. The same color as her eyes. "You will pay!!!" she cried. Droplets of water began to gather and form around her until a water sphere surrounded her. A barrier.  
She lifted into the air. She screamed, and the water barrier that surrounded her stretched out, forming rope-like tendrils, which shot at Viku. Before he could even react, the tendrils swept him off his feet and slammed him into her house. He grinned and disappeared in a cloud of midnight smoke. She thought he would return, but alas, he did not. She lowered to the ground. The barrier collapsed to the ground around her.

"...And the last thing I remember is my sisters running up to me!" she finished. Her face was now tearstained.  
"Oh Misty, that's awful!" he said, pulling Misty into a tight hug. She suddenly pressed her lips against Ash's. His eyes went wide at first. Then, they closed. The two of them pulled away a few seconds later. Both were blushing.  
Everything went black. "Wow," was all he could say. He noticed that Misty's arms were wrapped around him. He blushed crimson, unconsciously moving closer to her. Soon, he was fast asleep.  
The following morning, Ash awoke. However, he felt that something was different. He opened his eyes and gasped. Neither him nor Misty had a shirt on. He blushed, feeling her soft flesh pressed up against his chest. 'What the hell happened last night?!' he thought, racking his brain. Yet, he came up with not a single explanation for what he woke up to find.  
Suddenly, her eyes flashed open. He froze. He stared deep into her deathly blue eyes for a few moments before she screamed, "Ash Ketchum, you pervert!" She pushed him away and covered herself. He blushed and turned away. That's when a frying pan slammed hard into his temple. He flew out of her tent, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. Various blunt objects - pots, pans, clubs, etcetera - began flying out after him. He covered his head and made a run for it.  
That's when he noticed Brock rolling in laughter next to his tent. Ash grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down behind it. "What the hell are you laughing about?!" asked Ash, rubbing the bump on his forehead.  
Brock, still giggling, turned to Ash. "'Cause it's so damn funny that you'd have the nerve to do something so vile and perverted," he said, barely able to keep a straight face.  
"What?! But I didn't -" Ash paused for a moment. "Wait a minute! You did this! You took our shirts off!! I don't know how you managed to pull it off, but you did it!!" He reared back, still gripping Brock's collar, and punched Brock square in the mouth. Brock grunted as he was hit. "Now, you're gonna tell her the truth, you got it"  
"What makes you think I'm gonna -" Brock got hit again, this time a hard one to the gut. He winced. "F-fine, I'll t-t-tell her," he breathed.  
"That's more like it!" Ash stood up, dragging Brock to his feet. "Come on then. Let's go!" he growled, pushing Brock in front of him. He ushered Brock forward, following close behind.  
As they stepped out into the open, Misty instantly locked onto the both of them. Her eyes burned with anger. "Ash"  
"Now wait just a minute, Misty," Ash said nervously. "B-Br-Brock would like to say something"  
"What?!" she snapped, turning to face Brock almost instantaneously.  
"It -" Brock gulped, tossing a nervous glance toward Ash. "It-it was me. I set you and Ash up," he confessed. "I thought it would be funny to Ash get pu-pulverized"  
"So it was you"  
"Ye-yes, it-it was," said Brock, staring sheepishly at his feet.  
Misty walked up to Ash, suddenly smiling. She kissed him on the cheek, blushing slightly. "I am so sorry, Ash," she said. She then turned to Brock, every ounce of her anger bubbling to the surface again. "As for you," she began, pulling out her hammer, "you're dead!" Before Brock could even turn to run, she clobbered him several times rapid fire over the head with her trusty hammer.  
Ash snickered as Brock struggled to his feet, rubbing his throbbing head. "I-I guess I deserved that," he said.  
"Yes, you did!" said Ash and Misty, giggling.  
Ash then noticed a beautiful city on the horizon. "Look," he said, pointing to the city, "there!" Brock and misty gasped when they saw it, their eyes widening and their jaws dropping.  
"It's amazing!" said Misty.  
"Yeah, simply gorgeous!!" agreed Brock.  
Ash suddenly took off for the city, laughing and smiling. "Hey, wait up!" shouted Brock and Misty, running after him.  
When they reached the city, there was a sign at the entrance that read, "Welcome to Celeo City." "So this is the legendary Celeo City," Ash muttered. He then turned to Brock and Misty. "Let's explore the city," he said. "We'll meet back here in...a couple of hours, eh"  
"Yeah," replied Misty and Brock. They then took off in different directions to explore the city.

To be continued... 


	2. Ditching Brock

Title: The Image of Truth

Author: Pika189

Chapter 2: The Dinner Date Gone Wrong

Email: AAML

It had been two hours since Ash and co. had entered Celio City. They were just getting back to the entrance to join each other again.

Ash had been visiting the Pokemon shops. He had also healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Misty had been shopping at the humongous super mall. She had also gotten a makeover.

Brock had been to the Breeding Center. He had also been flirting with Nurse Joy and all the Officer Jennies. You could tell by the hand mark on his cheek and the bruises on his arm, as well as the black eye. He had also been to a strip club, hence the beer bottle, and the hooker following him.

Ash and Misty couldn't help but laugh when they saw him in the condition he was in, and the hooker following him. "Wow, Brock! You actually got a girl to 'hook' up with!" Misty said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Misty!" Brock growled. "Her name's Emily!" "Ash, I paid her 40 bucks an hour, and she's gonna give me erotic pleasure! How awesome is that! I mean, she said everything in the books! She even agreed to anal!" Brock whispered to Ash.

"That's great, Brock. Really great. So I expect we won't be seein' ya for a while?" Ash whispered.

"You got that right!" Brock replied.

"Ok." Ash replied.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later!" Brock exclaimed. And with that, he was off.

"What was that all about, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh, Brock's paying that slut 40 big ones per hour, and now she's gonna give him every kind of sexual pleasure in the books. I can't believe he told me that!" Ash replied.

"Or that he got a girl to sex him for that matter!" Misty finished.

"Yeah, that too." Ash replied. "So, you wanna go have us some lunch?"

"Ash, are you asking me out!" Misty asked anxiously.

"Maybe!" Ash replied, blushing.

"If you are, then I accept!" Misty exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Ash yelled.

"So it's a date, then?" Misty asked, knowing what the answer was.

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

"This is weird. I mean, we've been friends for seven years, and you haven't even asked me out!" Misty exclaimed.

"I was just nervous is all. I guess I got up the courage to do so now!" Ash replied.

"Ok. So, where do ya wanna eat?" Misty asked.

"I didn't really pay attention to the restaurants. Let's go see what they have!" Ash replied.

"Ok." Misty agreed. Ash and Misty headed into the city.

This city had everything! From seafood to pizza, from Italian to fast food! "Wow" was all that could escape their lips. Just a couple of the restaurants were 'Kentucky Fried Chicken', 'Olive Garden', and 'Starbucks Coffee'!

"Awesome! They've got 'Starbucks'!" Ash exclaimed.

"You like 'Starbucks'!" Misty asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Ash replied.

"Awesome! Me too!" Misty replied excitedly, wrapping her arms around Ash, squeezing the life out of him.

"Misty, you're crushing me!" Ash stated helplessly.

"Oh! Sorry." Misty apologized, letting go.

"It-it's ok, Mist." Ash replied, smiling. Misty blushed. "Hey Misty, how about we go there," Ash asked, pointing at a 'Kentucky Fried Chicken'. ", and then we can stop by 'Starbucks' and get a coffee. I'll buy."

"Sure! Let's go Ash!" Misty exclaimed, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him in the direction of 'Kentucky Fried Chicken'.

"Oh, this is perfect! I'll just wait until they come out of Starbucks, then I'll take the girl!" a voice said quietly to itself in the bushes. "That's sure to lure the kid to me!"

"Let's see here…" Ash said to himself, looking at the menu on the wall. He couldn't decide what to get. "What are you gonna get, Misty?"

"I'm still deciding." Misty replied.

"Same here. There's so much to choose from!" Ash replied. "Misty, how about we share a 'Variety Bucket'? It's got popcorn chicken, chicken strips, and original recipe! It's only $9.99!"

"Sure." Misty replied.

"Ok. We'll have the 'Variety Bucket'." Ash ordered.

"And I'll have a 'Large' Mac & Cheese on the side." Misty ordered.

"Ok. I have one 'Variety Bucket' and a 'Large' Macaroni." the clerk asked. "Will this be for here or to go?"

"To go." Ash replied.

"Ok, that'll be $16.56." the clerk replied.

"Ok. Here's $25." Ash paid.

"$8.44 is your change." the clerk said, handing Ash his change. "And it should be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Ok, thank you!" Ash replied, bowing.

"No need to bow, it's my job after all." the clerk stated.

"Oh, ok." Ash replied, turning red as a cherry.

Ash chose a seat near the front and sat down. Misty sat down across from him. "Ash, why'd you bow? It's not like we do that anymore." Misty asked.

"It's a Ketchum tradition to bow after you order something at a restaurant! My mom wanted to be nice, and she got me used to it." Ash answered.

"Oh, that explains it." Misty replied.

"Ok, cool." Ash stated. About a minute later, their food was ready. 'That was quick.' Ash thought. "Come on, Misty. Next stop: "STARBUCKS"! Then let's head to the park afterwards! I saw one a little ways from here."

"Ok, Ash!" Misty agreed. And with that, they left (holding hands unbeknownst to them).

At "Starbucks Coffee"…

"Ok, I'll have a Grande white chocolate mocha." Ash ordered.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Ok, I have two Grande white chocolate mochas. Anything else?" the clerk responded.

"No thanks." Ash replied.

"Alright, for here or to go?" the clerk asked.

"To go." Ash replied.

"Ok, that'll be $6.14." the clerk stated.

"Here's a ten." Ash replied, paying the clerk.

"$3.86 is your change." the clerk replied, handing Ash his change. Ash was about to bow, but Misty stopped him. "Have a good day, and thanks for choosing 'Starbucks Coffee'!"

"Why'd you stop me from bowing?" Ash asked.

"Because you really don't have to do it! Just don't bow while I'm around! You just have to do it with your mom!" Misty replied.

"Fine." Ash sighed.

"Good! I'm glad to hear you're listening to me!" Misty replied, blushing. "Most guys I go out with just stare at my boobs! I swear if one more guy stares at my boobs for longer than they actually look at me, then I'm gonna knock their face in!"

"I'll help!" Ash replied.

"Oh, Ash! I've seen you fight, and you're a wimp!" Misty stated.

'That's what she thinks!' Ash thought, trying to keep a straight face.

"No offence, but you fight like a girl!" Misty continued.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say. I'm not gonna argue." Ash replied, blushing.

"That's so sweet Ash!" Misty replied, kissing Ash on the cheek.

At this, they both turned red as a tomato. "What just happened?" Ash asked, trying to play out what had just happened. But his brain wasn't working the way it should be.

"I don't know, but I like the feeling it gave me, whatever it was." Misty replied nervously.

Just then, a man in black jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Misty. He made sure to put her to sleep with some kind of special poison so that she couldn't defend herself. He knew what kind of power she truly possessed. "She's coming with me now!" the man stated wickedly.

"No the fuck she's not!" Ash replied angrily.

Ash was about to knock his face in, when the man stopped him. "She is coming with me, and there ain't nothin' you can do about it! Hahahah! If you really wanna try and save her, then meet me at the old shack behind this coffee shop in an hour! I'll be waiting! But, if you're late, then you'll never see her alive again! Hahahah!" the man laughed.

"Argh!" Ash growled as the man slipped back into the shadows, taking Misty with him. 'I've gotta save her! I've just gotta!' Ash thought. 'But what does he want with Misty and me? Oh well. I'll find that out in an hour!'

A/N: Will Ash save Misty? And what does this mysterious man in black want with Misty? You'll just have to wait and see! 'Til the next chapter, c y'all!


	3. Ash's Rescue Mission

Title: The Image of Truth

Author: Pika189

Chapter 3: Ash's Rescue Mission

Email: AAML

Ash went rushing behind the 'Starbucks Coffee' shop. There was a little dirt path leading away from 'Starbucks Coffee'. Ash started following the path as fast as he could. 'I've just gotta beat this man and save Misty!' Ash thought.

Soon, he came to a large, warn-out looking warehouse. Ash ran inside, only to see no one but Misty in the middle of the dim room. Misty was all tied up, lying upon on the metallic floor. Ash ran at her, when he hit an invisible wall of some kind. "What the!" Ash said, startled.

"Hahahahahahah!" a wicked laugh filled the room. Soon after, a figure dressed entirely in black swooped in from the shadows. All you could see of him were his eyes, which were an eerie yellow glow. "So I see you have come. You're just in time...to meet your demise! Hahahahah!" the figure laughed wickedly.

"Who are you!" Ash asked furiously. "And what's with the invisible wall!"

"I am Giniviotto!" the figure introduced. "And it's not a wall; it's a barrier!"

"Oh. Well, release Misty at once, or I shall destroy you!" Ash demanded angrily.

"You and what army! I can clearly tell that you don't have nearly enough power to beat me! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Giniviotto laughed.

"I HAVE TO, NO MATTER WHAT!" Ash cried.

"We'll have to see. Let's just see what you are made of!" Giniviotto replied.

"Ok, what kind of battle are you interested in? A Pokemon Battle? Or a fist fight!" Ash accepted.

'What! Ash is almost always interested in a Pokemon Battle! He's never really wanted to beat the crap outa someone with his fists! He's always done it Pokemon style!" Misty thought.

"We can have both if you want!" Giniviotto stated.

"A clash of the fists is all I'm interested in right now! I have never wanted to kick someone's ass as much as I wanna kick your's right now!" Ash replied angrily.

"Ok, ready when you are! I'll just get rid of this hood." Giniviotto exclaimed. As he said this, he grabbed the top of his hood, and pulled it off, revealing a demonic green face.

Ash tore off his vest, and threw it and his hat to Misty's side. He then threw his Pokebelt in the same direction, accidentally hitting Misty in the head. "Sorry, Misty!" Ash called over to her.

"Ok, let's do this thing!" Giniviotto stated. Ash started to power up. All of a sudden, his muscles hugely increased in mass, and his hair spiked and turned red. His eyes turned white, and a flame emblem appeared on his wrists. And a scar like mark appeared on his right cheek. "Now we're gettin' somewhere!" Giniviotto stated.

Misty's eyes were wide. 'I never knew Ash possessed this much power! I can feel his power rapidly increasing by the second!' Misty thought.

"My turn!" Giniviotto called out. And the room started to rumble. Giniviotto's muscles increased in size, and his eyes started to glow red, instead of yellow. His short, silver hair grew down to the middle of his back.

He smiled and flew at Ash. Ash put up his guard, guarding blow after blow. "You should just give up! You know you couldn't possibly win!" Giniviotto grinned.

"I never give up unless I don't have a choice!" Ash replied.

"Well, let me give you your choices! You can give up, give up, or you can give up! Ahahahahahahahahah!" Giniviotto laughed maniacally.

"Very funny, dipshit!" Ash replied viciously.

"Why thank you!" Giniviotto said sarcastically.

Ash took his shot and started hammering his fists into Giniviotto. "Who's laughing, now!" Ash laughed.

'There's gotta be a way for me to finish this kid off quickly! He's stronger than I thought!' Giniviotto thought.

Ash teleported a ways away from Giniviotto. "Yeah, run away!" Giniviotto snapped.

"I'm not running! KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEEEEEEEE…" Ash yelled, cupping his hands to his side. A fiery red ball of energy formed in his hands. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ash screamed, firing a red Kamehameha Wave at Giniviotto.

"What! The Kamehameha is supposed to be blue, not red! Unless you're at Super Saiyan 4. And you're not even a Saiyan!" Giniviotto stated. "KOMOTARU!" Giniviotto cried, firing a large, black energy wave from his hand. It collided with Ash's Kamehameha. Ash struggled to push his Kamehameha towards Giniviotto.

"To answer your question, my Kamehameha is red because I'm a Fire Elemental!" Ash yelled over the energy struggle.

"WHAT!" Giniviotto cried.

"That's right! I can control fire! And I'm in my true state, just so you know!" Ash replied. "SENATONARAE!" Ash cried, and as he did, flames engulfed and combined with his energy wave, doubling it in size.

"What the hell?" Giniviotto stated.

"The Senatonarae technique allows me to combine my fire ability with any one of my energy attacks!" Ash explained. Ash's Fire Kamehameha engulfed Giniviotto, knocking him against the wall. Ash teleported in front of Giniviotto. Giniviotto was terrified, and yet amazed at the same time. "How does it feel to be beaten by a kid Giniviotto!" Ash mocked.

"You're despicable!" Giniviotto replied, annoyed.

"Tell me: did you do this for you! Or are you working for someone!" Ash asked.

"I-I'm working for a demon named Gilcotsuma!" Giniviotto replied weakly.

"Thanks for telling me!" Ash replied. He then threw Giniviotto across the room and fired a jet of flame so hot, that it caused him to disintegrate.

"Yeah, you did it, Ash!" Misty called over to Ash.

"I know!" Ash replied happily, powering down.

"Now come untie me!" Misty replied.

"Oh, right." Ash stated, heading over to Misty. He untied her, and she pulled him to the ground. 'Wow!' Ash thought.

A/N: Well, what'd you think? PLEASE R&R!


	4. Misty's Secret

Title: The Image of Truth

Author: Pika189

Chapter 4: Misty's Secret

Email: AAML

Ash and Misty just laid there for what seemed like an eternity. And there came that feeling again. The wonderful feeling that they had felt when Misty had kissed Ash on the cheek. A lifetime could pass and they wouldn't even notice. Ash was blushing. He couldn't hold it in any longer, so he kissed her on the lips and held it, savoring that feeling.

(My Best Friend – Weezer)

When everything is wrong

I come talk to you

You make things alright when I'm feelin' blue

You are such impressing

And I won't be messing

With the 1 thing that brings light

To all my darkness

You're my best friend

And I love you (love you)

And I love you (love you)

Yes I do

Yes I do

There is no other 1 who can take your place

I feel happy inside when I see your face

I hope you believe me

'Cause I speak sincerely

And I mean it when I tell you that I need you

You're my best friend

And I love you (love you)

And I love you (love you)

Yes I do

I'm right here beside you

And I will never leave you

And I feel the pain you feel

When you start cryin'

You're my best friend

And I love you (love you)

And I love you (love you)

Yes I do

You're my best friend

And I love you (love you)

And I love you (love you)

Yes I do

Yes I do

Yes I do

'Oh, Ash!' Misty thought.

"You were amazing, Ash!" Misty exclaimed after they broke away, pushing him off her and getting up.

"Yeah, I know!" Ash agreed. "Sometimes even I amaze myself!"

"And to think that I thought you were a total wimp all these years!" Misty stated.

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

"Well, weren't we on a date! Let's finish it!" Misty suggested.

"Ok, let's go to that park I told you about!" Ash replied.

"Ok. Let's go!" Misty agreed. 'I have to show him sometime. This'll be the perfect time! I'll show him at the park after we eat!' Ash and Misty ran out of the warehouse, holding hands.

"Well, this is it!" Ash stated once they'd gotten there.

"Oh, Ash! It's beautiful!" Misty gasped.

"I know! Isn't it!" Ash agreed. "That looks like a good spot!" Ash pointed at a beautiful cherry tree that was in full bloom. There were millions upon millions of cherry blossoms falling to the ground. A small stream ran next to it.

"Oh wow, it's gorgeous!" Misty gasped, staring in awe. They ran over to it, still holding hands.

Ash got the food out of his backpack. Luckily, the coffee hadn't spilt. Ash must've been thirsty, because before he even got to the meal, he downed his coffee in 15 seconds.

"Wow, Ash! You must've been thirsty to drink that coffee that fast!" Misty stated.

"Yeah!" Ash replied. He quickly devoured his food. "Ahh, that was good!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Misty agreed.

" 'KFC' is the best!" Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison.

'I better show him now! It's now or never! Here goes!" Misty thought. "Ash, I wanna show you something! I think you'll like it! And no, it's not my boobs! I can see that smile of your's!" Misty stated.

'Darnit!' Ash thought. "So, what do ya wanna show me?" Ash asked excitedly.

All of a sudden, the earth started to rumble. Misty was floating about 1 to 2 inches off the ground. Her eyes were glowing blue.

"Wow! Totally awesome!" Ash exclaimed, amazed.

Misty's hair was let down, and started to grow longer. It also got silkier, and shinier as well. Her shirt turned ocean blue, and a diamond appeared on her forehead. Her hair flowed around her. Her eyes stopped glowing, and she lowered to the ground. The earth had stopped quaking.

"WOW!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know! I am a water elemental!" Misty replied. "I also have a bit of experience with the ice element, but I haven't transformed yet!"

"I have some experience with the lightning element, but I haven't transformed, either!" Ash replied. "Misty, I think you better power down! People are beginning to stare!"

"Oh, right." Misty agreed. She started to glow blue, and she reverted to her previous state. Even her hair was back up in a side ponytail.

"Well, let's head back to the city entrance to see if Brock's there!" Ash suggested.

"Ok, let's go!" Misty agreed, and they were off.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I just wanted to reveal Misty as a water elemental! Anyway, what'd yall think of Misty's transformation? Cool, huh? R&R!


	5. At the Mall

Title: The Image of Truth

Author: theultimateSoBeMaster!

Chapter 5: Shopping Spree

Email: AAML

"Hey, guys! Where you guys been!" Brock called from the entrance as Ash and Misty were just getting there. They were still holding hands.

"Hey!" Ash and Misty called back.

"Guys, did y'all feel that earthquake! It was a big one wasn't it!" Brock asked.

"Yeah!" Ash and Misty lied.

"Brock, did you remember to clean up after yourselves!" Misty asked, giggling. She suddenly got a disturbing picture in her head of Brock and Emily. 'That's scary!' Misty shuddered silently.

"Yeah, I did, Misty!" Brock snapped.

"Good!" Misty replied.

"Anyway, guys, you should check out the shops! I went and checked them out after I had, uh-hem…finished, and they were awesome!" Brock suggested.

"Alright, I think I will!" Ash replied.

"There's also a humongous mall downtown!" Brock stated.

"I checked it out! It rocked!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm gonna head to the breeding center! Meet me back here when you're finished!" Brock stated. "By the way, why are you two holding hands, hmm!" Brock asked, snickering.

"Oh, uh…ummm…uhhh…" Ash and Misty replied nervously, quickly braking away from each other and looking in the opposite direction.

"You went out on a date, didn't you!" Brock replied.

"No way! What in the hell gave you that idea!" Ash snapped.

"You were holding hands! Usually when a guy and a girl are holding hands, they're going out!" Brock laughed.

"Well, we didn't go out! We didn't even notice that we were holding hands!" Misty snapped.

"Ok, whatever you say!" Brock replied sarcastically. He was still snickering. He couldn't keep a straight face.

"Well, what're we waiting for! Let's get a move on!" Ash exclaimed.

"Remember, meet me back here, ok!" Brock reminded them.

"No problem, Brock." Ash and Misty replied, and they made a run for the shops.

"See you two later!" Brock called.

"Yeah, Brock! See ya later!" Ash called back.

"So Ash, where do ya wanna go first?" Misty asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could split up and check out the shops and the mall, and then we can meet back up at the Pokemon Center!" Ash suggested.

"Ok, Ash!" Misty agreed, and they went their separate ways.

"That Pokemon shop looks pretty cool!" Ash stated, looking at a Poke' Mart called the "Pokemon Master Palace". He went inside.

"Welcome to 'The Pokemon Master Palace'! What are you looking for!" The shop clerk greeted.

"I'm just browsing." Ash replied.

"Ok, tell me if you need anything!" The clerk replied.

"Ok." Ash retorted, and he started searching through the shelves. "I just remembered! I need some more potions!" Ash stated. "Hey do you have any Max Potions?"

"No, sorry. Fresh out!" The employ replied.

"What about Hyper Potions or Super Potions?" Ash asked.

"We have both! The Hyper Potions are $12 each, and the Super Potions are $7 each!" The clerk replied.

"Hold five of each up at the desk! I'm still browsing!" Ash replied.

"Sure thing!" The clerk replied.

As Ash continued to search the shelves, he found everything from Antidotes to Ice Heals. But then his eyes landed on a box of Rare Candies. "Hey! I thought Poke' Marts didn't sell Rare Candies!" Ash called up to the front desk.

"Well, there's a stash of Rare Candies near the city, so we always have a good supply!" The clerk explained. "To keep tourists and citizens from stealing our Rare Candies, we've blocked off the cave where they were found! But so citizens aren't mad 'cause they can't have the Rare Candies, we sell them here at the Poke' Mart!"

"Oh, cool!" Ash replied.

"They're expensive though; $100 per candy!" The clerk replied.

'Well, I still have $1000 from my mom. I guess I could get a couple!' Ash thought. He grabbed three Rare Candies and ran to the front desk. "This is all!" Ash stated.

"Ok, that'll be $395." The clerk replied.

"Here ya go!" Ash said, paying the clerk.

"Thanks! Come again anytime!" The clerk replied.

"Ok, bye!" Ash called to the front desk as he was leaving, and with that he headed for the mall.

"What a cool-looking shop!" Misty said to herself, eying a shop called the "Water Lover's Gift Shop". She ran for the entrance, nearly bumping into a kid about her age with spiky, brown hair. He was followed by a girl with spiky, deep blue hair. 'That kid looks awfully familiar.' Misty thought. She quickly apologized and went inside.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, gazing around. It was a Water Pokemon Trainer's dream-come-true. They even had live Water Pokemon for sale. Her eyes trailed to a Milotic. She had always wanted one. "How much for the Milotic?" Misty asked.

"$500" The shop clerk replied.

"That's expensive!" Misty exclaimed.

"These Pokemon are very rare though!" The clerk replied.

"I know." Misty sighed. 'That's nearly all of my money! I only have $700!' Misty told herself. "I'll take it!" Misty exclaimed. "And some Water Pokemon food, too!"

"Ok, that'll be $505." The clerk said.

"Here's $600!" Misty replied, giving the clerk a $500 and a $100.

"Here's your change, ma'am." The clerk replied, giving her $95. "And here's the Pokeball containing Milotic and the Water Pokemon food."

"Thanks, bye!" Misty called as she was leaving.

"Anytime!" The clerk replied.

'Wow! I can't believe that I got a Milotic!' Misty thought.

Ash entered the mall, and gasped. It was huge. At least a 50-foot-high ceiling. 'It's even bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!' Ash thought. 'Now, I've gotta find something for Misty!' He ran into a vintage clothing shop. "You got any short-top T-shirts or short-shorts for girls?" Ash asked.

"Why for girls?" The clerk asked, giving Ash an odd look.

"I need to find something for this girl I like!" Ash exclaimed.

Oh, ok." The clerk replied. "Sorry, fresh out."

"What about baggy jeans or hoodies!" Ash asked.

"Nope. We don't put our fall stuff out until it gets closer to fall." The clerk replied.

"Ok, thanks anyway." Ash sighed and left. He then spotted a jewelry store called "Glamour Galore". He went inside and started browsing. He soon spotted a heart-shaped gold locket encrusted with diamonds. "How much for the gold locket?" Ash asked.

"$50,000." The jeweler replied.

'Holy crap! That's expensive!' Ash thought. "Could you make sure that no one buys that locket? I have to withdraw some money!" Ash asked, noticing that someone was eying the locket that Ash wanted.

"Sure thing!" The jeweler replied.

Ash headed over to the pc in the corner of the shop. He logged in to his account and withdrew $49,395. That left him with $450,605 left in his account. He earned that money from countless tournaments that he's won.

"Ok, I got the money!" Ash exclaimed, giving her the $50,000 for the locket.

"Wow, paying right up front for the entire thing!" The jeweler replied, amazed that Ash had paid for the entire locket right then and there. She went over to the locket and took it out of its case. "Do you want anything engraved on the front?" The jeweler asked.

"Yeah! 'Be Mine'!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ok, come get it later!" The jeweler replied. "And thank you for choosing 'Glamour Galore'!"

"Ok, bye!" Ash waved, leaving. He left the mall and headed back to the city entrance.

'I have got to get Ash something! But what?" Misty thought. She eyed a Pokemon pet store called the "Pokemon Jungle". She quickly ran in. "Hey, do you have an Arcanine!" Misty asked anxiously.

"Nope. We're fresh out. Sorry." The owner of the shop, Mr. Anderson, replied.

"What about a Rapidash?" Misty asked.

"Nope, sorry." Mr. Anderson replied.

"A Blaziken?" Misty asked.

"Nope."

A Flareon?"

"Yes, we have one!" Mr. Anderson stated.

"I'll take it!" Misty exclaimed.

"That'll be $450." Mr. Anderson replied.

"Damnit! I only have $200!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

"There's a pc over there if you wanna withdraw some money from your account." Mr. Anderson told her, pointing at a pc in the corner.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson!" Misty thanked. She headed over to the pc and logged in to her account. She withdrew $500, leaving her with $105,000 left in her account. She now had $700. She headed back over to the checkout. "Here's $450." Misty said, paying Mr. Anderson.

"Thank you!" Mr. Anderson replied. He headed over to a rack on the back wall filled with Pokeballs of all sorts and grabbed a Master Ball off the rack. "Here you are!" He said, handing her the Master Ball.

"Thank you, Sir!" Misty thanked, heading for the exit.

"Anytime, Miss!" Mr. Anderson replied, waving. She left the mall and headed for the city entrance.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called excitedly from the entrance as he saw her coming for the entrance.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty called back. She had stuffed the Master Ball containing the Flareon in her pocket.

"How were the shops? Great huh!" Brock asked.

"Yeah!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

Just then, a kid in a purple long-sleeved shirt came running up. It was Gary Oak, Ash's greatest rival.

A/N: How'd you like the chapter? It was longer than I thought it would be. Please R&R!


	6. Ash's Pokemon Battle

Title: The Image of Truth

Author: the ultimate SoBe Master

Chapter 6: Ash's Pokemon Battle

Email: AAML

"Gary, what the hell are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'm here with my lovely girlfriend, Aurora!" Gary exclaimed.

"What girlfriend?!" Ash asked.

All of a sudden, a voice called out. "Hey, wait up!" It said. Then, out of nowhere, a girl a little older than Ash and Misty – about Gary's age – came running up to them. She had short, spiky, deep blue hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes you've ever seen. She had a pretty fit body. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey jean short-shorts. She had a pair of black knuckle gloves with a grey stripe across each finger. She had a pair of diamond earrings on. Her tennis shoes were a deep grey with black laces. Her Pokebelt was black, and contained 2 Pokeballs and an Ultra Ball.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Aurora Sentina! She's a Grass Pokemon Trainer!" Gary introduced.

"Gary, we've only been out on two dates! I wouldn't say I'm your girlfriend until our third one!" She said. "Hi, guys!"

"Nice to meet you, Aurora!" Ash, Misty, and Brock said in unison.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?!" Ash asked anxiously.

"I have a Sceptile, a Tangela, and a Tropius!" Aurora replied. "What about you all?"

"How about I show you in a 2 on 2 Battle?!" Ash challenged.

"You're on, Ash! Me and Aurora accept your challenge!" Gary accepted. "Is that ok, Aurora?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Aurora replied.

"Alright then…Let's get it on!" Gary exclaimed.

"Hold on, Gary! I'll be right back!" Ash stated, running towards the Pokemon Center.

"Whatever you say, Ash!" Gary mocked. 'I would've thought he would've healed his Pokemon earlier…'

At the Pokemon Center…

'Ok, time to get Pikachu!' Ash thought. He rushed over to 1 of the videophone booths, and dialed Prof. Oak's number.

Suddenly, Prof. Oak appeared on the screen, holding the green phone to talk. "Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey Professor! It's me, Ash Ketchum!" Ash greeted.

"Ash! It's good to see you! How's it going?!" Professor Oak asked excitedly.

"Real good, Professor! Guess where I am!" Ash exclaimed, grinning as wide as humanly possible.

"Where, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Guess!"

"Ok, ok…um…have you gotten to Pallet Town?"

"Nope! I'm in Celio City!!!" Ash replied, nearly screaming it into the phone.

"That's just a myth, Ash," Professor Oak stated.

"Is not! Take a look!" Ash argued. He placed the camera for the phone so that it faced into the lobby of the Center. It revealed the gold plaque that said 'Celio City Pokemon Center.'

"Oh my god, Ash! You ARE in Celio! I had no idea it even existed!" Professor Oak exclaimed as Ash repositioned the camera. "How is it?! Is there really a blood red, heart shaped rock just beyond the city?!!"

"It's awesome, and yeah, there's the rock on the outskirts of the city. I caught a glimpse of it as we got here!" Ash replied.

"Where are Brock and Misty, anyway?!" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh, they're outside. Gary's here too, and he has a girlfriend!" Ash replied.

"Gary's there, and what's his girlfriend's name?!"

"Yeah, he's here. And his girlfriend's name is Aurora Sentina!" Ash retorted. "Oh, almost forgot! The reason I called you is to get Pikachu!"

"Oh, why certainly, Ash!" Professor Oak replied cheerfully.

"Also, do you have any suggestions of how I can get Misty to the rock?" Ash asked, leaning in closer.

"Uhhh…I would get her something nice, then ask her to meet you at the rock. Tell her you wanna talk to her. Also, get her some flowers, and surprise her with them too …" The Professor replied. "I'll go get Pikachu…"

"Ok, thanks for the advise, Professor!" Ash thanked, showing a peace sign to the camera and grinning.

"Anytime, Ash…" Prof. Oak replied, and he got up to go get Pikachu. A couple of minutes later, the Professor returned, Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikachu! What's up, buddy?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika. Pi? (Not much. You?)" Pikachu replied.

"Not Much…" Ash replied. "So, you ready to face Gary, Pikachu?!"

"Pika! (Hell yeah!)" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Ok, Ash. I'm transferring Pikachu now…" Prof. Oak chimed in, placing Pikachu under the transfer machine and pressing a button. White lightning zapped down to Pikachu, causing him to glow white, and disappear.

Pikachu suddenly appeared in front of Ash. "PIKA! (ASH!)" Pikachu cried, jumping into Ash's open arms.

"Hey, buddy! It's good to have you here again!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi! (Yeah!)" Pikachu agreed.

"Well Ash, I'll see you later!" Professor Oak stated, hanging up. Ash hung up as well.

Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder. "Let's go kick Gary's ass, and his girlfriend's too!" Ash exclaimed.

"I wonder what's taking Ash…" Misty stated.

"Hmph, he probably ran away! That coward!" Gary muttered.

Suddenly, Ash came out of nowhere, Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey guys! Just had to get Pikachu!" Ash greeted. "Now, on to that battle!"

"You're on, Ash!" Gary replied excitedly. "If you think you can beat me with Pikachu, then you're out of luck!"

"Let's just get on with it!" Ash shouted.

Ash and Misty took to the left of the arena that was on one of the streets. Gary and Aurora took to the left. "Ok, it's Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower vs. Gary Oak and Aurora Sentina. This will be a two-on-two Battle. Each trainer will be allowed to use no more than three Pokemon. Now ready…begin!" Brock refereed.

"I choose you, Swellow!" Ash cried, tossing his Pokeball. Soon after, a fairly good-sized, midnight blue Bird Pokemon with a white belly and red wing tips appeared.

"I'll start with…" Gary cried, tossing his Pokeball into the air. "…Umbreon!" Soon after, a pitch black, fox-like Pokemon with gold rings covering its body appeared.

"Go, Staryu!" Misty cried. Soon after, a tan, star-shaped Water Pokemon with a pink jewel in the center of its body appeared. "Hiya!" It cried.

"And I'll start with…" Aurora cried fiercely, readying a Pokeball. "…Tangela!" She tossed her Pokeball into the air. Soon after, a ball of purple vines with eyes in the center of a hole in the center of the ball, hiding its face, and two round, pinkish red feet, appeared.

"Umbreon, hit Staryu with a Quick Attack!" Gary commanded. Umbreon began charging Staryu at a really high speed.

"Staryu, dodge it, then hit it with a Rapid Spin attack!" Misty commanded. Before Umbreon could hit Staryu, it got out of the way. It then started spinning really fast, and it charged at Umbreon. It was a direct hit, but because of Umbreon's high defense, it didn't do much damage. "Damn it! Ash! If you wanna attack Umbreon, don't hit it with a physical attack! It won't do much good!" Misty called to Ash.

"I gotcha, Misty!" Ash replied. "Swellow, hit Tangela with a Wing attack!" Swellow flew up into the air. It spread its wings and turned around. Its wings were glowing white. It flew at Tangela at a high speed.

"Tangela, dodge it!" Aurora exclaimed, but it was too late. Swellow hit Tangela, sending it flying back a few feet. "Tangela! Argh! Tangela, use Vine Whip on Staryu!" Aurora commanded. Two of Tangela's vines shot out at Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge it! Then hit Umbreon with a Water Gun attack!" Misty exclaimed. Staryu got out of the way just in time to miss the vines. Tangela quickly retracted them. Staryu then shot a powerful jet of water at Umbreon. It hit, causing Umbreon to go flying back a couple of feet. But Umbreon was still in the fight.

"Umbreon, hit Swellow with a Bite attack!!!" Gary commanded. Umbreon eyed Swellow, and charged, jaws open.

"Swellow, fly up in the air so Umbreon can't hit you!" Ash countered. Swellow started to fly up into the sky.

"Umbreon, leap into the air so you can get Swellow before it gets too high!" Gary commanded fiercely. Umbreon leapt up towards Swellow, only to miss and start back to Earth. Umbreon spun around and slid a few feet as he landed gracefully on his feet.

"Staryu! Take Umbreon out with a Hydro Pump!!!" Misty screamed. Staryu fired a fierce jet of high-pressurized water at Umbreon, sending it flying backwards a ways. It was nearly out.

"Swellow, finish Umbreon with a Sky Attack! Then use a Gust attack on Tangela!" Ash commanded. Swellow flew at Umbreon at high speed, a trail of white energy trailing behind it. It slammed into Umbreon, knocking it out. It then turned toward Tangela, ready to pummel it with high speed winds.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Swellow and Staryu win!!!" Brock refereed.

"Damn!" Gary cursed, recalling his defeated Umbreon. "Next, I'll use Arcanine!" Gary threw his Pokeball. Soon after, a large, orange, dog-like Fire Pokemon with sharp teeth and black stripes on its back appeared.

Swellow started flapping it wings, causing fierce winds to speed toward Tangela, defeating it. "Tangela is unable to battle! Swellow and Staryu once again are the winners!!!" Brock screamed.

"BROCK!!! SHUT UP!!!" Ash and Misty screamed.

"Ok, ok, sheesh…" Brock replied, sighing.

"Anyways…I'll now use…Tropius!!!" Aurora cried, recalling her Tangela and tossing her Pokeball. Soon after, a large, brown, Brachiosaurus-like Grass Pokemon with ferns on its back for wings and bananas growing on its neck appeared. "Tropius, start off with a Magical Leaf attack on Staryu!" Tropius's leaves started glowing with the colors of the rainbow, and a spiral of the glowing leaves started to blow towards staryu at a high speed.

"Staryu, dodge it! Then hit it with a Rapid Spin attack!" Misty commanded fiercely, but it was too late. The colored leaves cut into Staryu's hide, and it dropped to the ground, the light in its jewel fading. "Staryu!" Misty cried, recalling her defeated Staryu. "Damnit! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, I will?! I didn't know that!" Aurora laughed.

"That's it! You're going down!" Misty screamed.

"Hah! That's a laugh!" Aurora smirked.

"Argh!!! Go, Starmie!!!" Misty cried, tossing her Pokeball into the air. Soon after, a larger, grey version of Staryu with a different shaped, multicolored jewel in the center of its body appeared.

"Another Water Pokemon?! You have got to be kidding me!" Aurora blurted out.

"I AM a Water Pokemon Trainer, right?!" Misty replied angrily. "Ash, let's crush these two bastards!"

"Yeah!" Ash replied, smiling warmly at Misty. Misty smiled back at him, her eyes sparkeling.

"I hate to interrupt you lovebirds over there, but we've got a match to finish!" Gary laughed. Aurora laughed with him.

"Oh, uh…shut up, Gary!" Ash and Misty stammered nervously, quickly turning away from each other, blushing deeply.

"Anytime now!" Aurora spoke up, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Uh, right…Swellow, attack Tropius with a Gust attack!" Ash commanded. Swellow turned toward Tropius and started flapping its wings in Tropius's direction at high speeds, creating a gust of wind blowing at the large Grass Pokemon. Tropius tried to fight against the wind, but its legs soon gave in, and it toppled over with a loud thud.

Tropius quickly got up. "Tropius, take that bird out of the sky with a Vine Whip attack!" Aurora commanded fiercely, pointing at Swellow. Two green vines shot from Tropius's neck. They were heading straight for Swellow.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack to cut the vines!" Ash commanded. Swellow's wings started to glow white, and just as the vines were about to wrap around Swellow, Swellow managed to dodge the vines and with a swift movement of his wings, he cut through them. Purplish blood seeped out of the ends of the vines, while the severed pieces fell to the ground, motionless. Tropius quickly pulled back its vines, wincing in pain. "Now, finish it with Ariel Ace!" Ash cried. Swellow started speeding towards Tropius.

"Tropius, take to the skies and try to avoid that Ariel Ace attack!" Aurora commanded. Tropius started flapping its leaves, and it started to lift into the air.

"Swellow, go after Tropius!" Ash commanded. Swellow flew after Tropius at full speed.

"Starmie, use a Water Gun attack on Arcanine!" Misty commanded. Starmie bent its top star point towards Arcanine and fired a high-pressurized jet of water at it.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed to dodge the attack!" Gary commanded. Arcanine disappeared and then reappeared next to Starmie, slamming into it with all its strength. Starmie went flying a few feet away, only to get up and face Arcanine again.

"Starmie, hit it with your best Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded. Starmie fired a powerful jet of water from the jewel in the center of its body at Arcanine.

"Arcanine, try and dodge it, then hit it with a Take Down attack!" Gary commanded. Arcanine was about to jump out of the way of the water blast, when the blast slammed into it, knocking it to the ground. "Arcanine!" Gary cried, recalling his defeated Pokemon. "Go, Blastoise!" Gary tossed his Pokeball into the air. Soon after, a large, purple, armored, tortoise-like Water Pokemon with high-pressurized water cannons on its shell appeared.

"Swellow, take it down, now!" Ash commanded. Swellow sped up. Swellow caught up to Tropius and slammed into it, knocking it out.

"Tropius! Damnit, Ash! You're gonna get it now!" Aurora screamed as she recalled her downed Tropius. "I didn't think it would come to this…FOREST, COME FORTH!!!" Aurora cried as she tossed her Pokeball fiercely. Soon after, a large, green, gecko-like Grass-type Pokemon with 6 yellow seeds bunched together on its back and a fern leaf for a tail appeared.

"Hah! This shouldn't be too hard! Right, Swellow?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Swellow!" Swellow agreed.

"Swellow, hit it with a Wing Attack!" Ash commanded. Swellow started speeding at Tropius, its wings glowing a gleaming white.

"Ok! Forest, use Bullet Seed!" Aurora laughed.

"Oh crap! Swellow, get out of the way! Wait for the attack to finish before attacking again!" Ash cried. Tropius opened its mouth and began to fire large, orange seeds like bullets. Swellow dove to the left, narrowly missing the attack. Its wings were still glowing. "Now, Swellow! Hit it now!!" Ash cried. Swellow shot at Forest. Before Aurora could react, Swellow cut through Tropius with its wings.

"Forest, use your Agility to dodge Swellow's attack! Then use another Bullet Seed attack!" Aurora commanded fiercely. Just as Swellow was about to hit Forest, Forest disappeared. It then reappeared right behind Swellow.

"Swellow!" Ash cried. However, it was already too late. Swellow took a direct hit to the back. Swellow then fell to the ground. "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash scowled, tossing his Pokeball. Soon after, a large, orange, dragon-like Fire Pokemon with a red and yellow flame on the tip of its long tail appeared. "Now Charizard, use your best Flamethrower attack on Forest!" Ash shouted fiercely. Acting on command, Charizard turned opened its mouth and breathed a large jet of red and yellow flame at Forest. The flame completely engulfed it. After the smoke cleared, Forest was seen lying there, charred black, and out cold.

"Damnit! I'm out! They're all your's, Gary!" Aurora shouted as she recalled Forest. She blew Gary a kiss before stepping off the arena.

"Ok, Aurora! I will make sure they pay!" Gary called back. He then turned back to the battle. "Blastoise, take out that damned Charizard with your mighty Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise turned towards Charizard. It lowered onto all fours, its water cannons now facing Charizard. Charizard braced itself as Blastoise fired a large, blue beam of energy from each of its cannons. Before Charizard could even move, the beams slammed into Chartizard, sending it flying.

"CHARIZARD!!!" Ash cried. Charizard slammed to the ground. It struggled to get to its feet, but it collapsed before it could. Ash quickly recalled his defeated Charizard. "Pikachu, its your turn! Show him what happens when someone underestimates us!" Ash shouted fiercely.

"Pi! (Right!)" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Ok, Pikachu! Use your ultimate Thunder!" Ash shouted.

"Pika! PI…KA…CHU!!! (Yes sir! THUN…DER…ATTACK!!!)" Pikachu cried. It then unleashed a huge blast of electricity. It shot into the air, then shot straight for Gary's Blastoise.

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump to strengthen Pikachu's Thunder attack!" Misty commanded. Starmie fired a powerful Hydro Pump from its jewel. The attack slammed into Blastoise at the same instant that Pikachu's Thunder attack hit.

Blastoise twitched insanely from electrocution. It then fell, charred, to the ground. "Blastoise!" Gary cried, recalling his Blastoise.

"Yes! Yes! We did it! We won!" Ash cried excitedly, running towards Misty, who had just called back her Starmie. Ash pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't help but blush as she returned the hug. Suddenly, Ash looked into Misty's eyes, and out of no where he planted a kiss on her lips, closing his eyes as he continued to hold it. Misty's eyes went wide, but quickly, she closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

When they finally parted after thirty or so seconds, which seemed like an eternity to them, they turned to everyone, who were all stunned. Ash and Misty turned a deep crimson. "…Uh…" They stuttered. That was all they could get out. Pikachu was snickering.

"…Dude…you kissed her…you actually kissed her…" Brock said, trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"…Yeah…so what…I kissed her…what's so wrong about that…?" Ash stammered.

"Dude, it was Misty that you kissed! Misty! It's not like you would just go around kissin' her!" Gary exclaimed, trying so hard not to laugh that there were tears in his eyes.

Later, at the tavern they were going to stay at…

"So…um…" Ash stammered.

"Yeah, you…kissed me…it's not that big of a deal…don't beat yourself up about it…don't pay attention to them…it's me that you kissed, and that's all that matters! I think that kiss was amazing, Ash…I didn't know you were that good of a kisser!" Misty exclaimed, blushing as her arm snaked around Ash's waist.

"Thanks…and yeah, you're right. I shouldn't care about anyone's opinion but your's…" Ash stammered as he slowly put his arm around Misty's mid section, blushing. Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder.

A/N: I know it's been forever since I've updated! But what did you all think of this latest chapter?! I still wanna know! Anyway, later!


End file.
